1. Discussion of Background
Seasoned hunters and specialized military personnel understand the need to cover their vehicles with paint and materials that blends into the surrounding environment. Coverage of the vehicles lights with a camouflage material is especially important so that the reflection and/or glint from the lights will not give away a position. Therefore, it is important to the success of the person desiring not to be seen to effectively cover or camouflage the lights of the vehicles and other transportation devices.
2. Field of the Invention
Basically, the present invention relates to camouflage light covers for vehicles and other transportation devices. In more detail, the present invention relates to camouflage covers that attach to the headlights, tail lights, signal lights, and navigating lights of vehicles and other transportation devices.
The present invention relates to lens covers, blinds, shades, and the like and more particularly pertains to a new Camouflage Light Cover for offering a device which disguises headlights and lenses of a vehicle such as a military vehicle, hunting vehicle, ATV, or the like. The main purpose for the inventive device is for unlit lights or lights that are not in current use, where the inventive device is for taking away reflections from other light sources that happen to shine on the head light lens(lenses) or other lenses, therefore preventing revelation of location which in turn is vital to the conduction of tactical military maneuvers. The inventive device substantially eliminates or reduces glint and reflection from headlight lenses and the like.